Enhanced Strength
The power to possess strength beyond that of a normal member of the user's species. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Also Called *High Physical Strength *Increased Strength *Inhuman Strength *Near-Superhuman Strength Capabilities User has strength beyond that of a normal member of their species. Applications *Lift objects that are heavy for normal humans. *Wield oversized weapons. *Constriction and Crushing due to the extreme strength of the user. *Earthquakes through stomping on the ground. *Enhanced Bodily Force *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Leap *Enhanced Stamina *Strength Combat by combining one's own augmented strength in their combat skills. Techniques *Crushing *Cutting *Ground Pound *Heavy Strike *Impale *Pulverization *Razor Foot *Razor Hand *Shockwave Clap *Shockwave Flick *Shockwave Stomp Levels *Peak Human Strength: Possess enough strength to lift over twice one's own body weight to 800lbs-1100lbs/360-500 kg. *''Enhanced Strength'': User's strength is augmented, but not to supernatural levels. *Supernatural Strength: Gain supernatural strength that comes in four levels. **Type I: Being able to lift up cars to trucks, buses, and large boulders. **Type II: Being able to lift heavier structures from battleships to massive aircrafts. **Type III: Ex: Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and being capable of moving mountainous figures at top strength. **Type IV: Being able to lift continents and planets at top strength. *Absolute Strength: Limitless strength that allows the user to perform unbelievable feats such as lifting virtually anything with ease or distorting the fabric of reality with one's bare hands. Associations *Disproportionate Force *Enhanced Bite, since the user's jaw strength is much stronger than normal beings. *Usually accompanied with Enhanced Durability, since the user's muscles would have to be very durable to lift such weight. *Enhanced Mauling, since the user would be strong enough to rip people and objects apart with ease. **Body Part Ripping, can rip a person's limbs off. *Enhanced Muscle Usage *Enhanced Speed with increased strength the user can move inhumanly fast. *Enhanced Throwing *Fastener Immunity *Gravity Immunity - user can ignore gravity to lift the heaviest objects. *If enhanced, some may possess Muscle Manipulation. *May stem from Enhanced Senses or Enhanced Condition. *Mimic powers of more solid elements, like Metal Mimicry or Earth Mimicry, could also give someone enhanced strength. *Muscle Manipulation **Muscle Mass Enhancement *Other abilities like Density Manipulation could also result in enhanced strength. *Power Body *Power Fists *Power Headbutt *Power Legs *Strength Retention *Structure Weakening *Telekinetic Strength *Whole Body Exertion Limitations *Balance, gravity, and mass still affect the user. *Can be overpowered by Supernatural Strength. *Users are still susceptible to Newton's Three Laws of Motion. *Strength does not equal durability. If a user were to attempt to lift something extremely heavy over their head, their bones and joints could snap. *Might be susceptible to Strength Absorption, Muscle Mass Weakening, Strength/Muscle Manipulation, Strength Reduction, etc. *May damage environment/other people without meaning or noticing. *There may be a limit to how strong a user can become before it's dangerous for themselves to use. (Ex: Gentle) *May be limited to certain limbs. Known Users *Ape Heavy (TF2 Freak) *BLU Gentlemanly Demo (TF2 Freak) *BLU Pyrogun (TF2 Freak) *Cave Heavy (TF2 Freak) *Cheese Scout (TF2 Freak) *Commander Bot (TF2 Freak) *Creepy Medic (TF2 Freak) *Cremapyro (TF2 Freak) *Cyborneer (TF2 Freak) *Dangerous Bacon (TF2 Freak) *Demo Samedi (TF2 Freak) *Dr. Teeem (TF2 Freak) *Earthquake (TF2 Freak) *Karate Sniper (TF2 Freak) *Madic (TF2 Freak) *Familiar/Official Heavy (TF2 Freak) *Friendly Scout (TF2 Freak) *Gladius (TF2 Freak) *Golem (TF2 Freak) *Handsome Rogue (TF2 Freak) *Heavybine (TF2 Freak) *Jay Danten/J.D Aussie (TF2 Freak) *Kickass Engineer (TF2 Freak) *Nemesis (TF2 Freak) *New Weapon (TF2 Freak) *Projektor (TF2 Freak) *RED Paintraingineer (TF2 Freak) *Polish Soldier (TF2 Freak) *Porkgineer (TF2 Freak) *Reaper (TF2 Freak) *Saya (TF2 Freak) *Sgt. Chucklenuts (TF2 Freak) *Sodeanator (TF2 Freak) *Solgineer (TF2 Freak) *Soul Scout (TF2 Freak) *Spencer Pootis (TF2 Freak) *Team Killer (TF2 Freak) *Vent Scout (TF2 Freak) *Infected Germedic (TF2 Freak) *Project C4-5T-0R/Castor (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) *Project S4-R1N/Sarin (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) Gallery File:Ape Heavy Strength Showcase.gif|Ape Heavy (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to lift a heavy barrel and hurl it over vast distances. File:BLU Gentlemanly Demo.png|BLU Gentlemanly Demo’s (TF2 Freak) strength allows him to beat up people, punch through metal armor and break doors. File:Cheese Scout Strength Showcase.gif|Cheese Scout (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to rip off an opponent's legs with little effort. Colonel Heavy.png|Despite his subpar fighting skills, Colonel Heavy (TF2 Freak) has greater strength than unconditioned to peak humans altogether. He can also be possibly capable of tearing his opponents/victims limb from limb, slam them into the ground, or even stomp on them to break their skeletal structures. File:Commander Bot Strength Showcase.gif|Commander Bot (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to overpower and knock out opponents, and punch enemies and send them flying. File:Creepy Medic Strength Showcase.gif|Creepy Medic (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to knock out a BLU Vagineer in a single punch. File:Cremapyro.png|Cremapyro (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to lift heavy objects and demolish a turret with his bare hands. File:Cyborneer Strength Showcase.gif|Thanks to being a Cyborg, Cyborneer (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to lift things like heavy boxes/crates, and deal greater injuries to his opponents. File:Dr. Teeem Strength Showcase.gif|Dr. Teeem's (TF2 Freak) can almost knock SeaSpy out in one uppercut. Earthquake Enhanced Strength and Earth Absorption.gif|Like the rest of the certain robots, Earthquake’s (TF2 Freak) strength is great enough to pummel his opponents or victims, lift heavier objects that are possibly heavier yet requires beyond peak strength to carry, etc. Gladius.png|Gladius’ (TF2 Freak) strength had been augmented to a great extent from the artifact that he touched, and this can not only allow him to carry certain heavy swords, but can also possibly overpower those with Peak Human Strength, as well as lift much heavier objects. File:Golem Strength Showcase.gif|Golem's (TF2 Freak) Supernatural Durability allows him to lift heavy boulders and hurl them with one hand. File:Handsome Rogue's Strength.gif|Handsome Rogue (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to batter his opponents and send them flying yards away from him. File:Heavybine.png|Heavybine (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to possibly lift a car. File:Infected Germedic.png|Infected Germedic (TF2 Freak) File:J.D Aussie.png|Jay Danten/J.D Aussie (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to dismember opponents and demolish a brick wall. File:Karate Sniper Strength Showcase.gif|Karate Sniper (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to use the razor hand and rip an opponent’s heart out with little effort. File:Kickass Engineer Strength Showcase.gif|Kickass Engineer (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to tear off limbs from his opponents, strangle enemies, and knock opponents out with one strike. File:Knivehand Strength Showcase.gif|Knivehand (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to impale a RED Vagineer into the chest with his own knived hand, and then toss him away at greater yards. Nemesis.png|Coming alongside with Enhanced Fitness, Nemesis’ (TF2 Freak) strength is beyond peak human, therefore allowing him to kill his enemies in the most brutal ways possible, like tearing off their limbs from their bodies, and also capable of viciously pummeling them until they die physically. He can also lift much heavier objects that require beyond peak human level strength to carry, and he can also bust down doors off of their hinges in a single strike. File:New Weapon Strength Showcase.gif|New Weapon (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to dismember his enemies with little effort. Projektor.png|As a sub-power to Enhanced Body, Projektor's (TF2 Freak) strength is at an enhanced level, allowing him to overpower melee combatants, brutally kill unconditioned individuals with his own strength, as well as carry around certain heavy objects with little muscle fatigue. Saya Enhanced Strength.png|As a sub-power to Enhanced Body, Saya (TF2 Freak) can lift small vehicles with little muscle stress, knock out unconditioned people in a single punch to the face, and can also possibly tear off limbs from her enemies as well. In either her Rage or Super Form, her strength escalates to the point of going toe to toe against much more powerful enemies. File:Sgt. Chucklenuts.png|Sgt. Chucklenuts' (TF2 Freak) strength is augmented to a high level. File:Spencer Pootis.png|Spencer Pootis (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to wield large weapons like a Horseless Headless Horseman's Headtaker with a minimum amount of effort. File:Sodeanator Strength Showcase.gif|Sodeanator (TF2 Freak) can dismember people by hand. File:Solgineer Strength Showcase.gif|Solgineer (TF2 Freak) demonstrates this by trying to burst out of Campoman's body, instantly killing him. File:Soul Scout.png|Soul Scout (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to wield his Zanpakutō in its impossibly heavy Shikai form. File:Troopers.png|Troopers (TF2 Freak) are strong enough to easily push cars. File:Vent Scout.png|Vent Scout (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to dismantle a ventilation shaft cover with his bare hands and lift a person. Castor.png|Project C4-5T-0R/Castor (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) can brutally tear through armored personnel carriers by cannon-balling into the front of it and tearing it in half with his bare hands, and can also possibly knock out a normal human being in a single strike... Sarin.png|...Project S4-R1N/Sarin on the other hand, has pretty much the same exact strength as Castor. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Strength Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Peak Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries